Rotten to the Inner Core
Rotten to the Inner Core is an episode in Specy Spooktacular II. It features two certain miners going down to the center of the Earth. Roles Starring: *Cole *Steve Featuring: *Josh *Naples *The Mole Appearances: *Snooty *Smooth *Drake *Groundie *Bomby (as a Creeper) *Generic Tree Friends *Herobrine *Icy *Lumpy Plot Josh is seen with his alliance at the beach. He unpacks his cooler, umbrella and beach towel. Smooth does the same, although he has a fancier beach towel. Snooty walks up to him, wearing her fancy bikini. Smooth stuttered in arousement. Cole, who was detecting some minerals in the sand, did the same when he saw Naples. Josh draws a picture of a starfish. Drake gives him a thumbs up. Smooth builds a sand mansion and lives inside it. Cole was interrupted by Steve in the distance. He gives Naples a kiss and runs to him. Steve discusses about the center of the Earth, using a diagram. Cole thinks that he and Steve should go down to the center. He asks Josh if he could borrow his mining machine. Josh approves and gives Cole the keys. Cole runs off and appears driving the mining machine. Josh tells them to be careful. Steve aims the drill at Smooth and the machines starts to delve down, grinding up Smooth into a mutilated corpse. Josh rolls his eyes when he saw the body. The machine goes down the sand, passing several fossils. Inside a mine, Groundie is seen using his pickaxe. the ground shakes and the machine bursts through the rocky walls, killing Groundie in the process. Cole and Steve suddenly fight over the steering wheel, causing the machine to crash into a boulder ahead. The miners realised that they crashed near the Mole's underground house. Cole asked the Mole for directions to the center, but his stuttering made the Mole unable to understand. A Creeper (Bomby) suddenly shows up and lights his own fuse. Cole and Steve run away just before he could explode. Mole's house caves in and crushes him. The two miners delve even further into the mantle. Steve starts to feel sweaty. Cole tells him that they are almost to the outer core. Cole and Steve put on their lava proof suits, just before they could encounter some crazed Generic Tree Miners. Cole and Steve kill them with their mining tools. They reach the end of the mine shaft and discover a crack shining with lava. Steve breaks the crack and sees the inner core from the distance. They reach the core and meets a Herobrine version of Steve. Steve wrestles with his Herobrine version and kills him by snapping his neck and throwing him in the lava. Steve stabs a flag into the inner core, causing the magnetic fields to change (birds start flying backwards and crash into each other, South Pole changing to North Pole, much to Icy's dismay and Lumpy noticing that his compass is pointing at the wrong direction). Some air tubes (courtesy of Josh and Drake) appear and suck the miners back up to the surface. Cole remains alive, but Steve splatters on a rock near the beach. Josh tells Cole how his expedition was. Cole tells that he enjoyed it. The alliance leaves the beach, but walk backwards because of the switch of the magnetic poles. The episode ends with some seagulls eating Smooth's corpse. Deaths *Smooth was ground up to bits by the drill. *Groundie exploded when the machine bursted through the rocky walls. *The Mole was crushed when his home caved in *Some miners were killed by Cole and Steve *Herobrine had his neck snapped and is then thrown into the lava. *Some birds died when they crashed into each other. *Steve is splattered on a rock. Trivia *The plot references the game "Minecraft" and the novel "Journey to the Center of the Earth" *Lumpy said "What the fuck?" when he discovers that his compass is pointing at the wrong direction. *This is the first episode where Cole survives. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes